Tutor
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Karin, the dumbest kid in her grade has to go to Kujyou Kazune's house for tutoring...but what happens when the subject is changed around? Kazurin. Rated M for Lemon


0o0o0o0o0oTutor0o0o0o0o0o

Dislaimer: I don't own KCK if i did, hell! kazune would...nevermind

Rating: M

Dangers: Lemon!

Written for: Hunter Winsaur since he is a freakin pervert and decides to tease me a lot

Warning: Don't drink the night before. xD

Author: hey! mika here! if you have time!look at my site!: moonlight-sand[dotneverendinganime[dotcom! oh, and i may make a sequel to this.

"Karin," Kazune moaned as he felt Karin's body adjust on his lap. He bit his lip. _This isn't what's supposed to happen!_ Kazune thought. He was originally tutoring the worst girl in his class. Unfortunately, he was the BEST kid in the class, so his teacher made her tutor him. "What's wrong Kazune-kun?" She asked innocently, hiding the grin from his blush.

---

"Kazune-kun, this is your house?" Karin gasped, as she looked at the stories his house was. "Yeah," Kazune rolled his eyes. "Come on in." Kazune let her come in. He blushed at first because 1. He had a crush on her and she was inside his room. 2. She was going in HIS room. And 3. It was his house.

He noticed her uniform. For once, it wasn't that scrawny black uniform she had. Someone "anomalously" had said it made the school look….emo….now that the hell was that? He gulped, as he noticed that the skirt she was wearing was higher. The bright red skirt had originally fallen towards 4 inches above the knee, but for some strange reason….it was a whole lot higher!

Kazune sat quickly on his bed, as they reached his room. Karin sat opposite of him, on a chair. This gave Kazune a few minutes to look at her. Her shirt seemed to be tightened, to be if he was to tug on the end, it would pop off. Kazune chuckled. "Huh? Something funny?" Karin asked, and gave a questioned look. Kazune's face reddened. "Um….n-no it's nothing!" he said quickly. There was a moment of silence.

"Karin, um…..what are you having trouble in?" He blushed, from the awkwardness. "Excuse me?" Karin said politely, and cleared her throat. "I don't understand geometry." She said, and tugged on her hair. It was down, and fell against her back. "Geometry?" Kazune asked. "Yeah," She said, and squirmed in her seat. Kazune tapped his pencil across his lips, trying to pass the time. In a flash, he glanced at the clock. It read 3:55. She came early, and he still had the next 30 minutes.

"Hmmm…." Kazune said again, and began flipping pages through his geometry book, still trying to pass time. "Let's see," He said and flipped back and forth, not actually looking for a page. After what seemed some time, he opened it to a lesson. It was symmetry. "Look," Kazune sighed. "I know you known this since like kindergarten, but it's a good time to review." He said, and glanced up. His eyes widened and his mouth almost fell open. Karin was sitting in her chair, her legs crossed so that her skirt which was high enough, went even higher, and her shirt was buttoned some. Kazune's cheeks flamed.

"Oh!" Karin said and quit looking at the ceiling. "You're ready?" She asked innocently and sat on his bed. **HIS BED**. Kazune blushed once more, and mentally shook it off. "Um….well" Kazune was lost for words. Karin leaned over and Kazune saw some of her cleavage, blushing like an idiot. "That," Karin pointed to a line that had two diagonal lines on it. "I don't understand that." She completely shifted over so one hand was on the book, the other was on his leg, and her shoulders were lightly brushing against his chest. His cheeks flamed more, as she moved more. "And that." She said, turning so that her breasts lightly rubbed against him. Kazune was losing control. He had the urge to pin her down and make love to her, but he had to maintain control. His "friend" wasn't going to take it any long though. He gulped at that thought, and made sure the book was covering his legs. "Why don't you get it?"He asked, and tried to scoot away. Karin noticed this, and ended scooting more towards him. Kazune blushed "Ever heard of personal space Karin?" He yelled, trying to get her to move. "Oh," Karin said, and moved a little bit backwards. "Sorry," She looked hurt. Pain swelled in kazune's stomach as he looked at there face. "Hey, look I'm sorry, it's just, you were getting a LITTLE to close there," He smiled weakly. Karin's expression faded, and turned into a happy face.

Kazune's hormones built up again, and he felt himself go hard. He squeezed his legs together, and found him self in a tight situation. He wouldn't be able to get out. If he could last 30 more minutes, he was perfectly fine. Kazune blushed. He was her tutor for god's sake! I mean, yeah she was one of the sexiest girls in school, but she was still an idiot, and he was like her teacher. He closed, his eyes, and felt his collar bone go wet. Kazune jumped.

"w-what the hell?" He blushed, and wiped his cheek. He caught Karin licking his collar bone. **On his bed.** "K-Karin!" He said, and scooted back. "What is your problem?" he shuddered in pleasure, and he became harder. "Oh, Kazune-kun, calm down!" Karin smiled. "I was trying to get your attention!" Karin grinned. "You weren't answering."

Kazune gave up. He couldn't stop it. It was too bad. He wouldn't last the next. –he glanced at the clock—25 minutes. He layed back on his bed. Karin noticed that and layed back too. "What's wrong Kazune-kun? She smiled, and pounced on top of him. "K-Karin!" He blushed, and felt himself harden for the 3rd time that day. "w-what are you d-doing?!" Karin ignored his plead, and pressed her lips against his. Kazune broke the kiss by turning away, and blushed. "I'm your tutor…" he said. He wanted this….and badly, but hell he couldn't just give up. What kind of man did that make him? Plus he didn't even know if Karin loved him or not. Sure, they had been friends for a bit, but then they went there separate ways. Some guy. And that guy happened to be some loser that moved to Africa. "Kazune-kun…." She pleaded, and kissed him again, more fiery, letting her fingers roam against his neck and face.

Kazune moaned in the kiss, and gave up. There was no reason to fight against it. He sighed, and let one of his hands slipping down her waist, and up her thigh, while the other one was firmly placed on her back. Karin nibbled on his lips, begging for an entrance. Kazune gave it to her, and let there tongues wrestle for a while. After a while Kazune finally let his hormones take place, and he pushed her off of him, Karin gasping from the kiss, and pounced right on top of her. Karin blushed, and felt his hand slowly tease her skirt up or in this case down, her thighs. She blushed, as his fingers brushed against the insides of her thighs in the process. "K-Kazune-kun!" She blushed as she felt him lick her cheek bone and her ear. "Mmm, Kazune-kun…." She moaned, as he nibbled on her earlobe. He stopped his teasing and let Karin rest for a moment. "Why did you stop?" She asked, and gasped, her cheeks burning. "You want me to continue?" He asked, and kissed her before she could respond. "Y-yes…" She blushed, and felt his body weight move over her again.

Kazune growled at what was in front of him. Her buttons were those REALLY tight buttons that take forever to get off. Instead of taking the time to unbutton them, he ripped them off. "Kazune-kun!" Karin gasped as her uniform was ripped, and tossed off his bed. She blushed, but then smirked. Kazune gave an unsatisfied grown. There was a white undershirt under it. He grabbed it, and tugged, but it wouldn't come off. He explored more, leaving Karin smirking, as he noticed he would have to remove her skirt first. He did complain, as he tugged on her skirt. "Wait!" Karin gasped. Kazune pulled away, and sat on top of her, grinding against her, making her moan. She stopped moaning long enough to say, "to me change…" She said, and nodded toward her bag. Kazune got off, and let her get her bag. "Sike!" She said, and ran to the door laughing, and turned the knob. The door didn't budge. "Ha ha, you think I wouldn't have locked it?" Kazune grinned, as Karin tried to get the door to open. "Let me out!" Karin yelled. "I'll scream!"

"Honey, you'll be doing that soon enough!"Kazune grinned, and jumped off the bed.

"Don't call me honey!" Karin growled, and turned her back towards him. He smiled, and wrapped his hands around her waist, and proceeded to rub his hands up and down along her chest. Karin began to feel week, as she felt his hands go slower and harder until finally she fell against him, breathing hard. "Kazune…..don't…..do…..this…." She said slowly, unable to talk. Kazune smiled, and slipped his knee beneath her legs, and pushed, so her legs were spread apart. Karin moaned, and closed her eyes. Kazune nuzzled into her hair, and slid his hand between her legs, and stroked the middle of her panty, feeling her get wetter, the more he stroked. Karin let moans escape as she grinded against his finger, as he teased her. Kazune slid his mouth to her neck, and kissed her hard, giving her a hickey. "I'm not going to do this with ought some kind of mark," He teased, and massaged the mark on her neck. "There," He replied and kissed it. "Now you're officially mine, and no one else's." He then continued, to stroke her legs, and gently pulled some of her panties down.

"Mm….stop…." Karin moaned, and tried to struggle away. Kazune sighed, and lifted her up, watching her weakness. He tugged her along, and layed her on the bed. Karin closed her eyes, and removed her skirt, her undershirt; "now a nightgown" was now exposed. He glanced at how it was slightly transparent, and that she had no bra on. He smiled, as she tried to cover herself. "What's wrong?" Kazune smiled, and moved her hands away, feeling her blush. "Kazune-kun!" She squirmed, as he pinned her arms down. "Karin…you beautiful," He murmured against her neck, and proceeded in taking off her down. Karin blushed, and felt the light cloth being taken off. He stared at was in front of him. Her breasts were exposed, and were hardened. He felt his bulge harden in his pants. He smirked, and stocked it with his fingers, hearing her squeal. "Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed, and let him replace him hand with his mouth. She moaned loudly, and arched as his tongue ran across her nipple. He smiled, and rubbed her other breast harder, listening to her moans escape from her mouth.

Kazune stopped, and let his tongue slide down. Karin shuddered from the please as she felt his tongue head south, and she froze. Kazune smiled, and peeled off her panties, taking in the sight. It was completely gorgeous. He sighed, and he felt Karin moan. He looked up. Had his breath been pleasure? He blew air on it, watching as it made her go crazy. He smirked, and then he stroked her clit, and her slides. He smiled as she gasped for air. She let out moans as his finger stroked her insides. He smiled and stopped, and listened to her breathing. He finally bent down and kissed several inches above her wet region. Karin moaned and arched, his lips moving down, as she arched. Then as it hit a sensitive spot, just above her region, she cried out. "Kazune-kun!" She pushed against his face, begging him to continue down. He wouldn't do it. He simply teased that area, kissing her even more tenderly slowing down his kissed, making each more harder and sexier. She moaned, and begged him to move down. He smirked, and moved a little bit down. This made her fiercer. Then he opened his mouth in the kiss, and slid his tongue against the skin. She gasped in pleasure and started moaning, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, pleading with what was left of her to continue down. "Please…" She whispered, and dropped. She was weak, Kazune noticed, and found his fun ending. He smiled, and continued, down, licking her region, enjoying the taste. As suddenly as he started, Karin's weakness faded. "Oh…." She blushed, and arched once more, letting his tongue run against her area. He stopped at her hole, and thrusted it in. She screamed in pleasure, and pain. "Kazune-kun!" She cried out, grabbing the sheets and feeling his tongue in her opening. She felt him do a certain tempo. The heat in her body became hotter, and she felt herself sweating. Finally, she was going to climax. Then suddenly she felt him switch tempos in the music in her opening. She whined, and lost he build up. Kazune stopped enjoying his desert, and layed back on the bed.

"Why did you stop?" Karin screamed at him, her lower region still throbbing from pleasure. "It does get boring you know," He sighed, and stared at the ceiling. "So that's it huh?" Karin screamed a mad look on her face. "Here you go and use me, and that's it?!" She slapped him. "You the biggest jerk I've even known!" Karin plopped up and was about to pull her clothes on, when Kazune grabbed her arm. "I never said I wanted to stop…" He hissed in her ear. Karin blushed. "Then….what did you mean?" She shivered from delight as his finger lightly ran down her back. Kazune stared at him, as if answering her answer for her. "You…you want pleasure too don't you!" Karin said, and blushed. Kazune nodded slightly, and nuzzled on her head. Karin blushed, and but went back to the bed, and Kazune layed down. Karin blushed but go ton top of him.

"Well?" Kazune asked after sometime watching Karin's face. "I-its embarrassing…" She admitted. "What's embarrassing?" he asked. "Well…..um..." Karin blushed. "Never mind." She layed on his chest, and nuzzled. "Do you need something?" He smirked and nudged over to his drawer. "Open it." Karin opened the drawer and found a bottle. "What is it?" She asked, as she picked up the bottle. "Drink it." He said, and opened the bottle for her. "Kazune-kun, I don't think—"She stopped, and felt the burning liquid fall down her throat. It felt like fire as it went down. She coughed when Kazune took away the bottle. Heat built up in her throat.

"Kazune-kun…."She said, and her heart pounded. Suddenly the clock ticked. They glanced at the Clock. It was 3:30. _Damn that went by fast_ Kazune muttered under his breath, and pushed Karin off. "Alright," Kazune sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow," He pointed towards her clothes. "You better get dressed." Karin nodded and quickly got dressed, and ran out the room. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Karin smiled, and ran out.

"Of course you will!" Kazune smiled, and watched her run outside after a while. Then he smirked. She had forgotten that her shirt was torn.


End file.
